


I've got my love to keep me warm

by delialicious



Category: Actor RPF, Broadway RPF, Glee RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delialicious/pseuds/delialicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Jonathan go to the farm for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got my love to keep me warm

Despite being welcomed with open arms at the big Meet The Parents moment some months before, Zach seemed unnecessarily insecure about spending Christmas with Jonathan's family. When Jonathan's father mentioned he didn't want to go out to the barn in the moderate snowstorm, Zach practically jumped at the opportunity to win him over even more.

It was cute, but Jonathan didn't really think he would follow through.

Half-expecting him to change his mind at the sight of the unfashionable winter gear, Jonathan hesitated as he helped Zach into longjohns, some socks his mother knit, a thermal undershirt, a flannel button-down, insulated overalls, and a coat, before piling similar clothes on himself. He looked up from lacing their boots and strapping into snowshoes to see Zach grinning excitedly down at him. Jonathan's heart melted at the sight. Still wary, he pulled himself up and wrapped the two of them in scarves and hats, and then nudged out the door.

But Zach didn't put up a fuss. He let out a shivered "Brr!" when they were hobbling down the steps of the house, but he gleefully stomped through the snow banks and gave Jonathan his full attention when they were in the barn. Zach did the initial count of the goats (21) and they tramped through the hay strewn across the ground to find the missing baby goat curled up in a corner.

Jonathan divvied up the food into buckets for the two of them and showed Zach how to call the goats for feeding. They hobbled on cold-stiffened legs toward the sound of Jonathan's voice, nosing into the buckets and crunching at the corn. Zach struggled in his layers to bend over and pet one of the kids, and Jonathan laughed as he pulled at the back of Zach's coat to keep him from falling over.

Zach was still beaming at him with that dopey, heart-melting smile when they stood on the front porch of the house again. They tried to kick off the snowshoes and started peeling off the ice-crusted outer layers of clothes. Once they were inside, they changed out of the barn clothes and into flannel pajamas -- there was no need for fancy dress when opening presents. Zach's cheeks were pink with cold, so Jonathan pressed his hands to them and leaned their foreheads together to warm him up again. He stole a quick kiss before taking Zach's hand and leading him back through the house for lunch.

Jonathan's father was waiting for them in the living room with two steamy Santa-shaped mugs and an approving smile. Catching a glance from the corner of his eye, Jonathan could see Zach lit up with happiness, and he wondered if this would be their future: Christmases surrounded by family and love.

Neatly-wrapped presents and tins of candy sorted by giftee sat under the Christmas tree twinkling beside them. Jonathan pulled down the red blanket from the couch. They settled on the floor in front of the crackling fire, sipping their cocoa and listening to Bing Crosby crooning on the radio while Jonathan's parents finished setting plates of ham and pie on the dining room table.

When his cup was empty, Jonathan set it aside and huddled close, pulling the blanket tighter around them and pressing his cold nose against Zach's smiling face.


End file.
